Just a Scratch
by Shoch and aww
Summary: In a fight Makoto recieves "just a scratch" but how does this effect those close to her. Just a small piece of fluf.


"AAAAIIIIEEEEEE!"

The scream from Sailor Moon had become such a common sound in the battles, but Sailor Jupiter's body reacted the same way every time; a quickening of the heart (already pounding in her chest from the physical activity, to enough force where she thought her chest would explode) and then tunnel vision with some type of reaction which would get her closer to saving her princess. Too often Jupiter wasn't close enough to be the one to prevent whatever danger there was. If it resulted in injury to one of the other girls she would feel the guilt her blood freezing until the fight ended and she could make sure they weren't seriously injured. If Usagi was hurt her heart would pound faster, feeling like a heart attack and she would feel sick to her stomach. There was always the guilt if she was unable to prevent her teammates and friends from pain. She wanted to protect them all.

In this case Jupiter was the closest to Sailor Moon, close enough to allow her to save her from pain. The youma was fast, but as a result of its speed it wasn't strong. It was relatively human in shape, a green woman with no face; its arms however were large knives, sharp if the multiple scratches along the brunette's body were an example. It didn't seem to be smart and had been attacking them randomly. This moment it was charging at Sailor Moon with arm raised, ready for a downward strike. It was obviously too fast for any one of them to hit it with an attack first. Maybe Sailor Moon could have jumped out of the way, maybe Jupiter could have pushed either one of them to the side but that isn't how her body reacted. The immediate response was to jump in front of her princess who she had sworn to protect with her life, arms ready to defend. The pain of the arm cutting through her surprisingly protective gloves and into her fore arm was incomparable to the pain that would have followed if that attack had seriously harmed Sailor Moon. Jupiter kept her feet planted as the momentum of the youma tried to throw her back into Moon. Gritting her teeth in pain she grabbed onto the arm that was not buried in hers with her free hand effectively immobilizing the enemy for the first time in this battle.

Luckily the other Senshi through their shock sprang into action. Venus' Chain rapped around the torso of the youma. Jupiter let go as the knife was ripped out of her arm, the youma being flung into the air. Seconds later it was engulfed with Mars' Fire. Mercury called "Now Sailor Moon," finally snapping their princess out of shock so that she could dust the youma.

With no more danger, Jupiter grabbed the injury, feeling the pain and noticing the blood soaking through both white gloves. "Jupiter," Sailor Moons voice was full of worry as she walked to the front of her tall friend. Venus and Mars were running over to her.

"It's just a cut I'll be fine. Though it could have been your head instead of my arm." After a fight Jupiter had always automatically act like any injuries were nothing, returning to her own empty apartment to clean them up. That had recently changed, which she was quickly reminded by the only Senshi who had not come running to her immediately.

"Jupiter, home now." The statement was pure ice. Oh the Senshi of Ice could seem like a misnomer when you knew sweet Ami, but get on her bad side and she could be as cold as anyone of her attacks.

"Ooooh, someone's in trouble," Venus taunted, no longer worrying about Jupiter if their resident doctor was taking care of the tomboy. "Ooof."

"Leave her alone," whispered Mars after whacking the blonde in the stomach. To Jupiter she said, "You better go, before you're in more trouble."

"Jupiter." Uh-oh she was definitely in trouble.

"I'll catch you guys later."

"If you're allowed out. Oof." Jupiter had already turned to follow Mercury, not seeing Mars hit Venus again. The blue haired girl had barely waited for her starting to jog towards Makoto's apartment. They got back in no time, without Mercury saying another word. Sneaking into the apartment through the balcony the girls dropped their transformations. Knowing the deal, Makoto went into the kitchen grabbing a few rags from a drawer, while Ami disappeared into the bathroom. One of the rags was wrapped around her arm, trying to prevent any blood from dripping in her clean kitchen. Ami returned placing a first aid kit on the counter and taking a seat. Makoto followed suit, removing the rag and holding her arm out for inspection. She was definitely in trouble like Minako had said. Ami had yet to look at her face. The calm blue eyes went only to the wound. Nothing of the normal sweet doctoring. Instead Ami dabbed a cloth with peroxide and immediately put it on the wound. Makoto couldn't control the hiss of pain but there was no sympathetic look or comforting hand.

"Come on Ami-chan for me it's just a scratch." That didn't seem to help her predicament. Anger flashed through the beautiful blue eyes. Going back to the kit Ami pulled out the needle and suture. Makoto had to hold in the groan. In no time Ami was done with hardly any additional pain and wrapping her arm in gauze. The genius had had much practice with stitching up wounds from all their various fights especially for the brunette. Still no words had come from the bluenette, who was now packing up the med kit. "Ami…"

Her words were cut off by a pair of soft lips upon her own. Not a reaction that she expected, Makoto snapped out of her shock about to respond when she did hiss in pain. Ami had grabbed onto her nicely bandaged arm, squeezing with strength most people didn't know the small girl to have. Without releasing any pressure Ami sat back down. "Just a scratch? Why is it that a scratch for you results in needing stitches?" Her voice was seething with anger, her grip tightening pulling it closer to the small body. Due to the pain Makoto didn't fight and leaned forward to compensate. "Why must you use your body to protect everyone? I can't do this after every battle anymore."

"A…"

Somehow the death grip increased in pressure again and she was being pulled further. "When will you admit to being more than a scratch? When you lose an arm? When you die again?" The anger in the blue eyes started to fade, replaced by sadness, tears. "I don't want to lose you." The last was barely more than a whisper. Now there was a different type of heart wrenching guilt. From her bent over pain filled position, Makoto raised up her free hand to cup her girlfriends face. For the first time Ami looked at Makoto's face and into her eyes. Noticing for the first time the state the brunette was in Ami let go of the captured arm. Makoto brought it slowly towards her, focusing on the blue eyes now staring into her own, straightening up slightly. "I don't want to see you hurt."

A slight grin formed on Makoto's face at that statement. She brushed away a fallen tear with the hand still cupping Ami's face. "I don't know if I've ever truly explained this to you or any of the others but this," holding up her arm for emphasis, "this type of pain is something I can deal with, prefer to Usagi, or anyone of the rest of you getting hurt. If I could do anything to protect the four of you I would. I couldn't live with the guilt if I had been able to do something to prevent someone else's pain."

"But you didn't have to block the attack with your body. You could have knocked Usagi or the youma out of the way." Ami half standing shoved the tall girl's shoulders, a bit of the anger returning.

Makoto brought her good arm up, scratching the back of her head. She couldn't argue that. "Uh yeah. That didn't come to me until too late." The little girl stood fully and shoved her another time, resulting in Makoto on the ground. "Oof…" The chair was knocked away as she lay down on the kitchen floor. "But I held down the youma long enough for the others to attack. What was your plan?"

"I didn't have one, Yet." Ami straddled Makoto's thighs, brushing the brown bangs out of her eyes. Makoto's hands automatically moved to Ami's hips. "I think I understand how you feel. If I am unable to create a plan, or if one of them results in an injury to any of you I feel guilty. If only I had thought of something faster, you wouldn't need to step in and do something stupid."

"Oh honey, you had no time. We would never blame you."

Ami leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "And we would never blame you for not stepping in the way of every attack aimed for another."

That brought a smile to Makoto's face, exactly the type of thing her little genius would do. Makoto leaned up to kiss Ami, but instead was shoved back down and immediately the blue haired girl stood up. "I'm going home."

"But I thought you were spending the night?"

Makoto was used to being alone, coming home and licking her wounds. But it was nice to have someone else who cared and came home with her.

Ami continued walking away, packing up the med kit in silence. Makoto got to her knees. "Ami?"

"Minako is right you are in trouble."

"But you had permission to stay overnight."

"No, I'm going home"

"Stay for dinner."

The girl left the kitchen. Makoto just crawled after her.

"You made me bleed, I need new bandages. Don't you want to help me change them."

"You're a big girl and it's your own fault." She grabbed her bag and headed for the front door.

"Ami, pwease take care of me?" Puppy dog eyes and everything, all Makoto needed was for Ami to turn. And she did. All resolve and anger melting away at the pathetic display of begging.

"I guess." Ami put her bag down walking over to Makoto who was still kneeling. She leaned down for a kiss, pulling away from before Makoto could deepen it. "But you are still in trouble."


End file.
